Mata Biru yang Kosong
by HarrietEverdeen
Summary: Terkadang, Len akan memeluk Kaito sangat erat sambil berderai air mata, bertanya "Apakah ada warna lain selain hitam?"


**Title : Mata Biru yang Kosong**

**Summary : Terkadang, Len akan memeluk Kaito sangat erat sambil berderai air mata, bertanya "Apakah ada warna lain selain hitam?" **

**Disclaimer : NOT MINEEEE33EE333THREE3. #gempa**

**Main pair. : ...Ga ada. **

**Warning : AU. Typos. Bertele-tele n acak-acakan. (unfortenately)NOT SLASH. **

**Word Count : 1.700+**

**A/N : Hi :) Haz disini. Tiba-tiba aja pengen bikin oneshot... jadilah ff ini. Comment, saran, dan kritik sangat dihargai! Jangan malu-malu ciin #dor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**(c). HarrietEverdeen**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaito Shion. Dia sangat terkenal di seluruh dunia sebagai seorang aktor berbakat dan rupawan dari Jepang. Ia memainkan banyak _big movies_ dan hampir seluruh orang didunia memujinya—entah bakat atau wajahnya—tapi itu bukan urusannya. Ia bertemu seorang pemain biola cantik bernama Miku Hatsune, dan sekarang ia tidak bisa bermain film karena 'mempunyai' anak kembar yang masih balita.

Jadi. Kaito Shion _dulunya _adalah seorang aktor terkenal.

Anak-anaknya bukanlah anak hasil 'perbuatan'-nya dengan Miku, melainkan anak Miku dari orang lain. Sejujurnya, ia baik-baik saja dengan itu, tapi dia lumayan kecewa mengetahui orang lain pernah menyentuh istrinya itu.

"_Kaito sayangku, aku ada di Paris sekarang karena orang-orang disini ingin mendengar permainan biolaku. Bangga? Ya. Tolong urus Len dan Rin untukku, ya._" Gumam Kaito dengan wajah cemberut ketika membaca memo dari istrinya tercinta itu.

Kaito melangkah menuju teras mansionnya, sekedar untuk menikmati pemandangan kebunnya yang basah karena hujan dan untuk menunggu 'anak-anak'nya pulang sekolah.

Ia duduk di salah satu kursi kayu dengan punggung kursi tersebut di pahat menjadi bentuk bunga mawar. Kakinya ia pijakkan di pijakan kaki khusus yang empuk dengan motif bunga mawar.

Kaito menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghirup udara segar sehabis hujan yang khas. Ia kemudian menghela napas, mencoba membuang rasa jenuh dan penatnya ke udara. Diraihnya sebatang rokok, menyalakannya, kemudian menghisap ujungnya.

Bukannya Kaito tidak bersyukur mempunyai istri pemain biola yang hebat. Bukannya ia membenci anak-anak Miku. Bukan itu semua.

Kaito rindu berakting. Untuk terjun ke dunia film, menjadi pemeran utama yang menyelamatkan hari kemudian mendapatkan gadis dan semua orang hidup bahagia selamanya. Kaito bosan mendekam didalam mansionnya yang besar dan mewah itu. Ia ingin keluar—dan maksudnya bukan hanya sebatas pekarangannya saja. Ya, pekarangannya bagus, tapi kurang.

Kaito menghembuskan asap rokok ke udara bebas. _Andaikan saja kejenuhanku ini bisa kuhembuskan semudah menghembuskan asap rokok. _Pikir Kaito.

Sambil merokok, Kaito membuka _iPad-_nya dan segera memainkan apapun untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. _Temple Run. Angry Grandma. _Apa sajalah.

Kaito menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya ketika ia mendengar bunyi mobil yang menandakan kepulangan anak-anaknya. Ia mematikan api rokok, mematikan _iPad_, kemudian bangkit, berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

_Ayolah, ini tidak terlalu buruk. Kau juga bisa mendekatkan diri ke anak-anaknya, bukan? _Hibur Kaito kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana dan bersiap akan apapun yang akan menerjangnya.

Rin masuk duluan, berlari-lari seperti anak anjing rabies. Sebuah senyuman terplester di wajahnya—Kaito bersumpah ia tidak pernah melihat perempuan itu cemberut sama sekali—dan kemudian ia menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kaito.

"Papa, hei, papa! Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan!" Serunya. Kaito mengangkat gadis kecilnya yang masih duduk dibangku kelas satu itu tinggi-tinggi. Rin cekikikan, kakinya menendang-nendang layaknya bayi. "Hari ini aku sudah bisa membaca! Aku membaca buku dongeng Cinderella didepan kelas, dan Pak Gakupo bertepuk tangan untukku!"

Mendengar perkataan itu, Kaito tersenyum kecil. Ia memutar-mutar Rin di udara, membuat Rin tertawa keras. Kemudian ia menaruh gadis kecilnya di lantai, dan Rin segera berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Mana yang satu lagi?" Tanya Kaito, keheranan. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu, kemudian ia melihat seorang anak lelaki, menangis terduduk di depan pintu. "L-Len? Mengapa kau menangis? Ya ampun, ayo masuk." Kaito mengangkat Len dan menggendongnya ke dalam.

Sesampainya di ruang keluarga, Kaito tidak melepaskan Len. Ia membiarkan si anak pirang itu menangis di bahunya. Kaito iba mendengar isakan dan tangisan Len.

"Shh.. sayang. Diamlah.. tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu." Hibur Kaito, menepuk-nepuk punggung Len yang basah karena keringat. "Sekarang... maukah kau memberitahuku apa yang menyebabkanmu menangis?"

"Hiks—hiks—Kak Rin—hiks—meninggalkanku—" Isaknya. Suaranya pecah di akhir kalimat dan ia kembali menangis tersedu-sedu lagi. "A-Aku—kan—hiks—hiks—perlu dia—hiks—"

"Shh. Sekarang kau punya ayah. Ayah tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti Kak Rin meninggalkanmu, oke? Ayah janji. Sekarang berhentilah menangis. Ayah jadi sedih melihatmu menangis." Hibur Kaito. Akhirnya Len berhenti menangis, namun ia masih cegukan.

Kaito menaruh Len di lantai. "Sekarang, pergilah ganti baju. Ayah akan menyiapkan makanan. Ibu tidak menyiapkan bekal, kan?" Tanya Kaito. _Oke.. tadi pagi aku lupa menyiapkan bekal. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu. _Pikir Kaito.

Wajah Len merona. "A—ayah—hiks—aku tidak bisa—hiks—pakai—hiks—baju sendiri—hiks—m-maaf ayah—a-aku—hiks—akan belajar untuk—hiks—tidak menjadi beban—hu-huwaa..." Tangis Len. Kaito menghela napas. Ia memeluk Len menuju kamarnya, dan perlahan ia mengganti bajunya.

**.**

"Ada apa dengan badanmu? Mengapa penuh memar begini?" Tanya Kaito. Ia sangat terkejut ketika ia melepas seragam Len, dan langsung menemukan memar-memar di berbagai tempat. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh beberapa memar, dan kemudian ia baru tahu bahwa Len itu lebih kurus dari kelihatannya.

"M—Maaf—ayah—aku—hiks—hiks—aku—aku memang ceroboh—hiks—hiks—aku sering—menabrak—hiks—tiang-tiang dan orang-orang—m-maaf—" Gagap Len. Kaito menatap mata biru laut milik Len. Anehnya, Len tidak menatap balik.

"Len?"

"Hn?" Dan Len masih tidak menatap balik.

**.**

Rin memainkan gelang pemberian Miku. Ia memutar-mutar gelang itu di jari telunjuknya. Sedangkan Len diam, dengan pandangan lurus dan kosong.

_Baiklah. Sepertinya ada yang salah. _

"Ayah akan memasak spaghetti, _Grilled Chicken Salad_, dan _Mongolian Beef_. Kalian duduk dengan tenang sementara ayah memasak. Mengerti?" Tanya Kaito. Rin mengangguk dan Len menjawab 'Ya' pelan. Kaito berpaling ke dapur.

**.**

Saat Kaito kembali dengan spaghetti, _Grilled Chicken Salad_, dan _Mongolian Beef_ di atas nampan yang ia bawa, ia melihat Len, tergeletak di lantai, dan peralatan makan berserakan di meja,serta ketidakhadiran Rin. Ia memejamkan mata dan mengumpat pelan, berusaha agar Len tidak mendengar.

Kaito menggeser peralatan makan itu ke satu sisi, lalu menaruh nampan di atas meja. Kemudian ia merapihkan semua peralatan masak, dan yang ia herankan adalah Len tidak membantu sama sekali. Ia justru memandang lurus, dan pandangannya terkesan kosong dan hambar.

"Kemana Rin?" Tanya Kaito. Len tidak mendongak atau melirik.

"Dia pergi mencari mainan lain, sepertinya." Jawab Len gugup.

Setelah beberapa menit Rin tidak kunjung datang, akhirnya Kaito turun tangan. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan Rin dan menyeretnya ke ruang dapur untuk makan.

"Duduk yang tenang." Kata Kaito. Len diam layak patung, sedangkan Rin menggembungkan pipinya sambil terus memainkan gelang plastik dari Miku di telunjuknya. "Sekarang, maukah kau beritahu aku mengapa kau mengacak-acak ruang makan, Nona Kagamine?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku merasa bersemangat dan gembira, kemudian aku lupa begitu saja. Simpel." Jawab Rin, mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Itu gara-gara Ade.. apa sih, namanya?" Rin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"ADHD." Sambung Len dengan ekspresi datar. "Ibu juga bilang aku ini buta."

Kaito tertegun.

**.**

Setelah beberapa hari menjaga si kembar—menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolah dan bekal, mengantar mereka, menjemput mereka, menyiapkan makan dan pakaian—ternyata Rin mempunyai rencana menginap di rumah temannya.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Gumi. Dia juga kembar, lho, kembarannya bernama Gumiya. Mereka keren!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen."

Kaito hanya bisa menggigit bibir ketika orangtua Gumi datang menjemput anaknya untuk pesta menginap. Ia tidak lupa memberitahu orangtua Gumi bahwa Rin itu ADHD, dan jika ia mulai _lose-control_, Kaito sudah memberikan pil khususnya kepada orangtua Gumi.

"Daaagh ayah!" Seru Rin, melambaikan tangannya yang mungil tinggi-tinggi ke langit. Kaito tersenyum setengah hati dan balas melambaikan tangan. Ia terus mengawasi mobil keluarga Gumi sampai mereka belok di pertigaan.

Kaito menutup pintu mansionnya. Ia menyandarkan diri ke pintu sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk memeriksa keadaan Len.

_Tidur, ya? _Batin Kaito. Ia menaiki tangga dengan cepat, lalu berjalan memasuki kamar Len dan Rin. _Tidak ada di kamarnya. Dimana dia? _

"Len? Len!" Panggil Kaito. Ia berlari, memeriksa setiap ruangan. Langkahnya terhenti di depan ruang musik Miku. _Mungkin Len ada di dalamnya... tapi apakah dia menangis? _Pikir Kaito. Ia mendengar isakan yang sama seperti saat Len menangis ditinggalkan Rin.

Kaito—dengan perlahan dan pelan—membuka pintu ruang musik Miku. Matanya mengintip dari celah pintu. Mula-mula ia melihat biola, biola warna lain, lalu biola lagi, dan kemudian ia baru melihat sesosok anak lelaki mungil, meringkuk dibawah piano. Dari suara isakannya, Kaito bisa menjamin bahwa anak tersebut adalah Len dan ia sedang menangis.

"Len..." Panggil Kaito. Kaito memasuki ruang musik tersebut, dan ia bisa melihat Len meringkuk di bawah piano. "Sayang. Ayah di sini. Kau bisa menceritakan segalanya kepada ayah, kau tahu." Kata Kaito, berjalan menuju piano.

"Tapi a-aku tidak ingin m-menjadi beb-ban." Kata Len lirih. Kaito berlutut.

"Sini." Kata Kaito. Len merangkak keluar dari kolong piano, kemudian ia mendongak. Tangannya menggapai-gapai Kaito. Kaito segera mengulurkan tangannya, dan Len pun berusaha berdiri. "Mengapa kau menangis lagi?"

"A-aku bosan."

"Bosan apa?"

"Aku b-bosan melihat w-warna hitam terus. Aku i-ingin s-seperti Kak Rin, b-bisa melihat s-segalanya tanpa h-harus menjadi b-beban." Jelas Len.

"Dan mengapa kau pikir kau adalah sebuah beban?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa melihat, yah. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah merepotkan orang lain saja. Mengapa aku? Aku juga ingin menikmati birunya warna langit dan hijaunya warna rumput. Aku ingin melihat wajah ibu dan wajahmu. Aku ingin bisa berjalan tanpa harus ada orang yang menunjukku dan berteriak 'Hey Buta!'. Aku ingin menjadi normal, yah..." Rengek Len. "Aku juga ingin bisa membaca. Kak Rin sudah bisa membaca. Huruf Braille sangat susah, yah. Aku... muak jadi orang buta."

_Bosan mendekam di dalam mansion. _

Entah bagaimana, Kaito mengerti perasaan Len. Ia peluk badan kecil hangat milik Len.

"Dengar, sayang. Dengar. Ayah akan mencari dokter untuk memperbaiki matamu, ya? Setelah matamu diperbaiki, ayah janji kau akan bisa menikmati pemandangan alam. Dan melihat wajah Kak Rin, Ibu, dan ayah. Ayah janji." Ucap Kaito. Len mengangkat tangannya dan perlahan, ia meraba-raba wajah Kaito.

"Pasti ayah cakep, ya?" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Ayah tahu kebutaanmu ini pasti bisa disembuhkan." Hibur Kaito. Ia bangkit dan menggenggam tangan mungil Len. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan pudding dulu sekarang?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selesai. Nyaa~ lama sekali aku membuat ff ini, padahal rasanya hanya sedikit saja, ya? Pendek banget, malah. Maklum tugas sekolah menumpuk =_=**

**Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat fic ini jadi songfic, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan lagu yang bagus. Apa benar songfic itu dilarang di ffn? Aku tidak pernah dengar seperti itu... karena dari kebanyakan cerita yang kubaca, songfic tidak apa-apa, tuh. **

**Kritik, komen, dan saran = sangat dihargai! :) **

_**HarrietEverdeen**_


End file.
